Four Season - Halte
by Blanket77
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang tercipta dalam empat musim di sebuah halte/KrisTao/Fluff/RnR/Warning inside!


"_Beritahu namamu maka akan kuberitahu namaku_—"

.

* * *

**Four Season – Halte**

_**Pair: K**__ris__**T**__ao_

_**Genre: **__Fluff, romance_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Warn: **__BL, typos, ooc (maybe), gaje to the max, diksi abal_

.

* * *

.

Tao menyender malas pada bangku halte. Sudah 3 jam dia berada di sini dan membiarkan bus berlalu lalang melewatinya tanpa ada niat untuk menaiki salah satunya. Dia kehilangan _mood_-nya untuk pulang. _Entah kenapa_.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menerima tatapan heran dari sopir bus yang lewat, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum kekanakan miliknya. Ah, Tao ingat bus ini, sudah 4 kali lewat dalam 3 jam terakhir. Mungkin jika semakin lama dia duduk di sini, dia akan hapal wajah bus dan sopirnya.

Tao kembali menyeka peluh yang menuruni dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Sesekali dia melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan dengan figur animasi kesayangannya, kungfu panda, yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 _p.m._ tapi udara masih terasa panas menyengat. Sepertinya musim panas kali ini adalah musim panas paling parah selama 5 tahun terakhir.

Tao kembali menyenderkan bahunya malas, seraya sesekali melirik melalui sudut matanya, seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memandang jalan di depannya tidak berkedip. Sepertinya orang ini juga satu tipe dengan Tao, orang kurang kerjaan yang punya banyak waktu luang.

Tao kembali mengamati pemuda di sampingnya dengan lebih teliti namun tetap hati-hati agar tidak diketahui sang pemuda. Bisa malu dia jika sang pemuda di sampingnya ini tahu jika Tao tengah meneliti tiap _inchi_ tubuhnya.

Pemuda di sampingnya ini memiliki surai pirang—yang entah asli atau tidak– dengan gradasi warna coklat di bagian tengkuk yang dipotong pendek. Wajahnya tampan dengan alis yang menukik tajam dan mata yang mengesankan jika dia bukanlah dari kalangan bawah. Terlebih seragamnya yang terkesan mewah dan mahal, serta badannnya yang tegap—bahkan Tao yakin jika pemuda pirang ini memiliki otot yang terbentuk dengan baik.

Hanya satu yang Tao sayangkan. Pemuda ini memiliki ekspresi yang dingin. Bahkan mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan balok es, wajah pemuda ini masih jauh lebih dingin.

Tao masih terlena mengamati rahang yang kokoh dan garis wajah yang tegas milik pemuda pirang tersebut hingga tidak sadar jika yang ditatap menyadari tatapan aneh yang Tao berikan padanya. Pemuda pirang tersebut merubah posisi duduknya dan membalas tatapan Tao—

—_hazel bertemu dengan obsidian._

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik—untuk konteks ini Tao memandang kagum pemuda pirang itu, sementara sang pemuda menatap tajam Tao.

Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu karena ketahuan memandang tubuh orang seenaknya. Dia menatap sepatu hitamnya yang sedikit ternoda dibagian ujungnya—akibat terlalu sering mengorek tanah dengan ujung sol sepatunya.

Entah mengapa Tao merasa seperti seorang penguntit yang sedang menguntit idolanya. _Aish, apa-apaan itu_, batin Tao seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu memandang heran sikap Tao yang aneh.

Rasanya Tao ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup jika ada lubang di dekatnya.

"A-Anu... i... itu.. aa.. i.. itu..."

"Huh?"

Tao mulai berkhayal untuk memukul kepalanya ke tembok.

"A-Aku bukannya... itu... anu.. aa..."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa bicara lebih baik tidak usah bicara," potong pemuda pirang tersebut tanpa belas kasihan.

Tao akhirnya memilih diam dibandingkan terus berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman sang pemuda pirang terhadap dirinya, dan berakhir dengan sang pemuda yang semakin salah paham dan menganggap dirinya tidak bisa bicara.

Tao kini lebih memilih untuk mengamati bentuk angin yang tidak berbentuk dan melamunkan kebodohannya. Hingga akhirnya bus menuju rumahnya berhenti tepat di depannya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Tao segera naik ke dalam bus tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda itu lagi. Dia mengambil duduk di dekat jendela baris paling belakang.

Bus mulai melaju dan Tao menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mendapati—

.

—bangku yang kosong.

Eh? Kemana perginya pemuda itu?

.

'_Urgh! Aku tidak ingin pergi ke halte itu lagi.'_

.

* * *

.

Angin dingin menerpa wajah Tao yang tampak tidak bersahabat. Dengan sedikit gerakan kasar dia mengeratkan lilitan syal di leher jenjangnya. Udara musim gugur memang benar-benar tidak tahu toleransi, apalagi di saat sore hari seperti ini.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuat wajahnya tertekuk masam. Selain cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini sebenarnya Tao lebih tidak suka fakta bahwa dia sekali lagi harus duduk di salah satu bangku di halte yang paling tidak ingin di kunjunginya lagi. Namun apa daya jika halte ini adalah halte satu-satunya di wilayah itu.

Tao baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya yang tinggal di daerah dekat sini dan sama sekali tidak menyadari jika rumah temannya itu ada di daerah halte 'terkutuk' yang waktu itu dia singgahi. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak bertemu pirang menyebalkan itu lagi.

Tao menghempaskan badannya ke atas bangku halte, menimbulkan suara berisik bangku yang terlihat tua tersebut. Ditambah lagi suara riuh dari sepatunya yang menginjak daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

"Kau bisa duduk dengan tenang bukan tuan penguntit?"

**DEG!**

Pikiran Tao seketika kosong. Dia sangat hapal suara ini. Suara yang telah memberinya mimpi buruk sepanjang sisa musim panas. Jangan bilang ini si pirang kurang ajar itu!

Tao menoleh takut-takut dan hampir terhenyak kaget saat mendapati sang pemuda pirang itu duduk di sudut bangku dengan wajah mengantuk yang terganggu.

"A-apa.. ba... bagai-"

"Sudah kubilang jika tidak bisa bicara lebih baik tidak usah bicara," ucap pemuda itu kembali memotong ucapan Tao seperti sebelumnya.

Aku tidak melihat dia di sana. Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak bermimpikan? Lubang mana lubang.

Sang pemuda pirang memincingkan sebelah matanya dan membiarkan pemuda yang mirip dengan panda di sampingnya histeria di dalam pikirannya, dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah majalah tipis. Tidur.

Tao yang menyadari jika pemuda di sampingnya telah kembali ke alam bawah sadar, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya pemuda pirang itu tidak akan menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Tao kembali menyenderkan bahunya malas, bingung ingin melakukan apa selagi menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya pulang.

Tao mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati sebuah mesin penjual kopi berdiri manis di dekat halte. Angin yang kembali bertiup membuat pemuda panda itu tergoda untuk membeli setidaknya satu _cup_ kopi panas.

Tao berlari-lari kecil menuju mesin otomatis tersebut dan tanpa sadar membeli dua buah _cup_ kopi panas. Dia hendak berbalik saat disadarinya kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing satu _cup_ kopi panas. Untuk apa dia membeli dua?

_Obsidian_nya melirik sang pirang yang masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Pandangannya jatuh pada kedua tangannya yang terlihat kedinginan. Ah, mungkin jika dia memberikan satu kepada pemuda pirang itu tidak ada salahnya.

Tao kembali duduk, namun kali ini sedikit mendekat kearah pemuda pirang tersebut. Tao menjulurkan tangannya hendak membangunkan pemuda itu saat dia kembali tersadar mengenai sesuatu. Memangnya untuk apa dia memberikan kopi ini kepada sang pemuda pirang? Bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Tao dan dia itu hanya orang asing.

Dan saat sang surai hitam masih berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya, sang surai pirang sudah kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Tao datar.

"Jika tidak ingin diminum sebaiknya berikan untukku saja."

Sebuah suara yang cukup berat mengintrupsi perdebatan batin Tao.

Tao menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu menatapnya dan kopi di tangannya itu bergantian. Dan entah mengapa Tao berpikir jika sang pemuda pirang tidak sejahat kelihatannya.

Tao menyodorkan salah satu _cup_ di tangannya kepada sang pemuda pirang—yang langsung diambil dengan wajah yang masih datar. Sang pemuda pirang menguap dan menggosok-gosokkan _cup_ itu di telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap pemuda pirang tersebut dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

Tao yang masih dapat mendengar suara sang pemuda pirang itu langsung menunduk malu dan membalas ucapan sang pirang dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan dengungan lebah.

"Sama-sama."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua pemuda tersebut.

Tao masih sibuk histeria di dalam pikirannya sementara isi pikiran sang pemuda pirang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Entahlah, raut wajahnya saja tidak dapat tertebak.

"A-ano... boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Tao akhirnya—setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Tao dengan raut wajah yang masih tetap datar. Terlihat tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Dan setelah beberapa detik—yang terasa menegangkan, akhirnya sang pemuda pirang memutuskan untuk menyeruput kopi panasnya, dan kembali diam.

Tao merengut kecewa. Dia berpikir pemuda itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sebuah bus berhenti, membuat Tao yang sedang merengut seraya mengucapkan kata 'pelit' berulang kali dalam hatinya, segera melompat berdiri dengan kopi di tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Dan saat langkahnya sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Beritahu namamu maka akan aku beritahu namaku tuan penguntit."

Tao membelalakan matanya kaget, menoleh dan membeku di tempatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Pintu bus tertutup, memutus pandangan _hazel_ dan _obsidian_ itu dan membuat mereka berpisah tanpa Tao sempat memberitahukan namanya kepada sang pemuda pirang.

Tao tersenyum dan melangkah memasuki bus.

.

"_Dia tersenyum."_

.

* * *

.

Tao mengetukkan kakinya bosan, membuat suara gaduh untuk mengusir kebosanan. Tidak menghiraukan sepatu hitamnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh salju. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mantelnya yang hangat. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat menyembul dari balik syal merah yang terlilit di lehernya.

Sudah lebih dari 5 jam Tao duduk di halte. Dua buah _cup_ kopi yang tadinya panas kini telah membeku. Suhu udara yang hanya 5⁰ C tidak membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu bangun dan mencari kehangatan di balik pemanas ruangan.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 p.m. Hari sudah berubah gelap, namun _obsidian _pemuda ini masih sibuk menengok penuh harap ke sekeliling. Berharap sebuah surai pirang tampak di penglihatannya.

Surai pirang yang dilihatnya dalam 5 jam terakhir hanyalah milik seorang pemuda berbadan kurus dan beberapa turis asing yang lewat dihadapannya, dan sisanya hanyalah surai hitam dan cokelat khas orang asia. Kemana perginya sang pemuda pirang dingin itu?

Tao masih duduk di tempat yang sama, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sejauh yang bisa diingat Tao, duduk di halte ini dan menunggu sang surai pirang datang sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya—bahkan saat hari libur.

Dia tidak ingat pasti namun sepertinya hal ini bermula dari rasa penasarannya yang belum dapat terpenuhi mengenai sebaris nama milik pemuda pirang tersebut.

Tao menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi ada satu hal penting yang harus Tao pastikan. Dia ingin bertanya apakah sang pemuda pirang ini siluman atau sejenisnya? Karena sepertinya pemuda pirang itu telah membawa pergi hatinya bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang diberikan pemuda pirang itu sebelumnya.

Dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang bahkan namanya saja dia belum tahu. Tidak mungkinkan?

Pemuda panda itu memandang sendu _cup_ kopi di sampingnya. Kira-kira pemuda itu sedang dimana ya? Apa dia memakai sarung tangan dan syal untuk melindunginya dari terpaan udara dingin? Apa sekarang dia sedang meminum kopi panas untuk menghangatkan diri? Kopi apa yang dia suka? Apa yang—ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya.

Sebuah bus kembali berhenti. Tao kembali melirik jam tangan di tangannya. Sudah pukul 6. Dia harus pulang.

Dengan langkah gotai Tao menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di dalam bus. Sangat terlihat tidak rela untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum hambar.

Mungkin besok.

.

"_Akan aku beritahu namaku besok."_

.

* * *

.

Hentakan musik bergema nyaring di telinga seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seirama dengan lagu tersebut. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menghentak tanah, sementara kedua tangannya membuat gerakan memukul sebuah set drum tidak kasat mata.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya memperhatikan tingkahnya yang terbilang–err.. unik.

Hembusan angin musim semi menerpa wajah rupawannya. Sebuah deruman motor sport berkelas terdengar dari kejauhan dan berhenti tepat di depan sang pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Pengendaranya turun dari motor hitam metalik tersebut. Masih mengenakan _helm_ dengan seragam musim semi dari salah satu sekolah ternama di kota tersebut. Sang pengendara motor itu melepas _helm_-nya dan memperlihatkan wajah rupawan dengan surai pirang yang tampak anggun.

Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai hitam dan mengetuk pelan kepala pemuda tersebut dengan _helm_ yang dibawanya. Sang surai hitam yang nampak terganggu segera melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya dan mendongak.

—_hazel bertemu dengan obsidian._

Sebuah momen yang kembali terulang.

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam membelalakan matanya kaget. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu mata _hazel_ itu sekali lagi saat harapannya sudah mulai pupus.

"Bodoh."

"Eh?"

Sang surai hitam masih belum dapat tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"Ternyata selain bodoh kau juga gila ya."

Wajah sang surai hitam mulai memerah malu saat mengetahui pemuda di depannya ini melihat kemampuan uniknya dalam menabuh drum tak kasat mata.

"Kenapa kau menungguku di sini?" tanya sang pemuda pirang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Temanku bilang jika ada seorang pemuda kurang kerjaan yang selalu membeli dua _cup_ kopi namun membiarkannya membeku yang selalu duduk disini tidak kurang dari 5 jam,"

Sang surai hitam terkesima. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia dengar keluar dari mulut sang pirang.

"Kau bisa sakit bodoh."

Masih dengan kata yang kasar dan intonasi yang datar. Namun ada yang berbeda dari pemuda pirang ini. Raut wajahnya.

Raut wajahnya kini tidak lagi sedingin balok es.

"Tao." Ucap sng pemuda bersurai hitam itu sambil tersenyum.

"Huh?"

"Huang Zitao. Namaku Huang Zitao."

Sang pirang mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Yifan. Wu Yifan."

Tao tersenyum lebar.

Yifan kembali berucap, "sekarang aku tinggal di asrama. Jadi mulai sekarang aku tidak akan ke halte ini lagi."

Tao menatap Yifan.

Yifan menatap Tao.

.

"_Kau punya alamat email kan?"_

.

* * *

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Hiyaah! Itu siapa yang ngomong? Hehe. Satu utang lunas. Harap sabar buat yang nunggu lanjutan fic multi okay? Soalnya semua plot yang Blanket bikin menghilang T.T_

Last,

**Review please.**


End file.
